Robot Cops
Robot Cops is the 41st episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at a Space Station of some sorts in Space. The scene then transitions to the inside of the space station. The corridors are empty. The security cameras surveillance the area. Inside a room, there are two aliens having a conversation or in this case, an argument. Humanoid Alien: What's taking so long? Smaller Alien: I'm working as hard as I can. Humanoid Alien: We are supposed to be paroling this section and keeping space in shape. Not playing with experiments. Smaller Alien: Gorg. Gorg: Commander... Smaller Alien: My Apologies. Commander Gorg. Commander Gorg: What, Sentro? Sentro: These things take time. Commander Gorg: Well we do not have plenty of time, Sentro. Sentro: That is why I am finished. Commander Gorg: Finished? Sentro: Yes, Commander. Commander Gorg: Then what are you talking for? Show me! Sentro: Yes, of course. Sentro presses a button on the wall and an iron-type wall lifts and retreats back into the wall it was built into revealing two figures in the darkness it holds. Four blue eyes then glow through the darkness. Sentro: Beyond... The two figures then reel out into the open revealing themselves to be robot droids. Sentro: ...Our new Patrol Units! Commander Gorg: What are they? Sentro: Droids. Programmed by me and they only respond to my actions. Commander Gorg: And they will protect the sector from intruders? Sentro: Yes Yes. Commander Gorg: Then send them out. Sentro: But Gorg. Commander Gorg: Commander Gorg... Sentro: My apologies, Commander Gorg. They weren't tested yet. What if something happens on the field? Commander Gorg: We have no time to debate this, Sentro. Send them to the field right away. Sentro: Yes sir. Sentro presses a button and the droids and carried down to a cargo bay of some sorts and they make their way in a space vessel into space. It is then revealed that they are heading towards Earth. Theme Song '' Now on Earth, the scene takes place at the Juice Shack. The team enjoys their refreshing milkshakes and converse. Brandon: And then that's when he grabbed the diamond and ran. Sarah: Then what happened? Coco: The Raxtarian Battle Guard grabbed my foot and the diamond went down the shaft. Brandon: No way dude. You tripped. Coco: I did not trip. Brandon: You did so. Sarah: Hey guys, did you notice any alien activity lately? Brandon: No, why? Coco: No Alien Day. Sarah: No Alien Day. Brandon: Oh come on guys. There is no such thing as No Alien Day. Coco: Meh. Sarah: I'm telling you aliens won't interrupt my free day. Explosion in the distance. Coco: You were saying... Brandon: I'll get a closer look. I'll meet you guys there for a round up. Coco: Got it. Sarah: One of these days... Brandon runs off, leaving his milkshake at the table, and slaps down the Omnitrix. He transforms into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey climbs up a building and jumps from roof to roof until he gets to above an alleyway where the explosion was. He sees the two robots from earlier standing over a man holding a purse. Robot 1: Halt! You are committing a crime on the planet known as Earth. Man: Ah! Robot 2: Release the containment unit and prepare to be arrested. Spidermonkey, to himself: That doesn't sound so bad. Robot 2 destroys a tree with lasers. Spidermonkey screeches in surprise. Robot 1: Prepare to be arrested. A demonstration on the vegetation was shown of what will happen to you. Man: Ahhh! Spidermonkey, dropping down in front of the man: Leave him alone! (Screeches) Robot 1: Move away for the suspect. This is official Galactic Police Stationing work. Spidermonkey: Galactic Police? Are two sure aren't monkeying around. (screeches) Robot 2: Alien Suspect remains unknown through data banks. Possible threat at large! Spidermonkey: Uh oh. Spidermonkey dodges a laser attack and runs from the robot cops. The robot cops chase after him. The man then attempts to sneak away with the purse but Spidermonkey sticks him to the wall from the distance. Man: Oh come on! Spidermonkey then continues being chased by the Robot Droids. Robot 2: Suspect is resisting arrest. Robot 2 then jumps and grabs Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: Let go! Robot 1, pulls out tazer: Prepare to be arrested. Spidermonkey: Gah! Pink Energy Discs are shot at and hit the robots in the head. Sarah: Leave him alone! Robot 2: Shots fired. Robot 1 shoots lasers at Sarah but she shields herself. Coco then surprise attacks. Robot 2: We are outmatched. Robot 1: Regroup and Return. They then retreat from the area. Spidermonkey turns back into Brandon. Brandon: What was all that about? Coco: Just some rouge robots, I guess. Sarah: They said that they'll "regroup and return" so they'll probably be back. Coco: With some more droids? Brandon: Maybe... Sarah: But? Brandon: But they said they were working with the Galactic Space Policing Station. Sarah: The Mechanics? Coco: Can't be. Brandon: That's what I thought too. We need to get to the bottom of this before those droids so up again. Back at the Space Station... Commander Gorg: I thought you said they were ready! Sentro: I didn't, Gorg. Commander Gorg: It's COMMANDER Gorg! Sentro: My apologies, Commander Gorg. Commander Gorg: Then send them back out there! Sentro: They were handling something that the data banks couldn't understand, Commander. Commander Gorg: Hmm... Show me the footage. Sentro presses a button on the back on the robot and a hologram comes up showing Spidermonkey, Sarah and Coco. Spidermonkey then turns back into Brandon in the hologram. Commander Gorg, with a surprised expression: Interesting... Sentro: I've never seen a species like that before. Commander Gorg: Maybe its just a rare Strepsirrian. Sentro: No... I've experimented with those creatures before. This is something... new. Commander Gorg: You seem to be known for your "experiments", Sentro. I hope that they were in good cause. Sentro: Of course, Commander. Commander Gorg: Good. I believe that this unknown creature is considered a threat to this sector. It has abilities of shapeshifting and possible transport into space. Sentro: What should we do, Commander Gorg. Commander Gorg: Send them back to Earth. Make sure this creature is contained. Sentro: What about the robots, Commander? Commander Gorg: What? They're just robots. Pile of metal working for me. Sentro: But they need repair, testing, examining- Commander Gorg: You'll have plenty of time to fix them once that criminal is captured. Sentro: Yes, sir. The Droids eyes flicker then return to normal. The scene then goes back to the team now at Coco's Warehouse. It's darker now outside and the team is contacting someone on their Mechanic Badges. Sarah: Who are you contacting? Coco: I figured if the space police were involved, we should contact someone who knows what to do about it. Brandon: The Mechanics. Coco: Oh. Yeah. Right. Sarah: Who were YOU going to call? Coco: Nobody. Brandon: Can you just call the Mechanics? Coco: Alright fine. A mechanic officer appears via hologram above the badge. Mechanic Officer: This is Sector B8 of the Mechanics. Coco: This is Sector B10. Mechanic Officer: What can I do for you, Sector B10? Coco: We sort of encountered a "Space Police" Mechanic Officer: In your sector? It's probably a unregistered Mechanic. Coco: They had robots. Big ones. Mechanic Officer: Oh. Well, there's always the possibility that you encountered The Galactic Police. Brandon: Are you telling me that there's two space police? Mechanic Officer: Actually there's more. But it's based on systems. Sarah: Solar Systems? Mechanic Officer: Sometimes. Brandon: Space is more confusing than I thought. Mechanic Officer: You shouldn't worry about the GP. They're not official but they are the police just not in this sector. Sarah: Then what are they doing here? Mechanic Officer: I'm not sure. Probably a mis-calculation in their systems or... Sarah: Or? Mechanic Officer: Or they've changed sectors. But that's not authorized. Whatever technology they're using, it's not meant for your sector. Brandon: What do you mean? Sarah: Are you saying that it can- Mechanic Officer: Overload? Yes. Or possibly worse. I'll contact the nearest Mechanic Squad. They're on their way. Sector B8 out. The transmission ends. Brandon: Worse? Coco: I don't see how it can get any worse. The Garage door then busts down and lands on Coco's Car. Coco: My car! The robot droids then emerge from the outside. Robot 1: Prepare to be arrested. Brandon: Prepare for HERO TIME! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes an alien transformation sequence. He transforms into Brainstorm. Brainstorm: BRAINSTORM! Brainstorm shoots his electricity at the robots. Robot 2: Malfunction! Malfunction! Robot 1: Malfunction! Malfunction! Sarah: What's happening? Coco: I don't know. Back at the Station... Commander Gorg: What's happening? Sentro: I don't know. The droids are being hit by an electric current which is damaging the systems. Commander Gorg: Can you repair it? Sentro: I would have if you didn't make me send them out there. Commander Gorg: Just repair it and capture that villain. Sentro: Yes, sir... Sentro types amoungst his computer-like device and the droids begin to make their way through the current. Brainstorm: It seems that you are proceeding through my electrical defense of electricity thus I shall have to attempt a different method. Perhaps another form. Brainstorm presses against the Omnitrix and transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE! Swampfire throws his shoulder seeds at the droids and they grow into big vines that tangle around the droids. Swampfire: Looks like you're fully grounded. Sarah: Nice one, Brandon. Swampfire: Thanks. I've been working on that pun for quite a while now. Coco: She meant the move, Tennyson. Swampfire: Oh... Yeah. Whatever. The droids then activate their laser vision and blasts through the vines. They then knock Sarah and Coco out of the way and grab Swampfire. Robot 1: You're coming with us. Swampfire struggles to break free but the grip is too hard. The droids then retreat with Swampfire back into space. Sarah, waking up: Uh... Brandon? Coco, getting up and aiding Sarah: Sarah, are you okay? Sarah, getting up with the help of Coco: I'm fine. They took Brandon. Coco: I know. Where do you think they took him? Sarah, using her energy: It's hard to tell. But... She leaves the garage and Coco follows her to see that she is starring at the sky. Coco: What? Sarah: ...He's in Space. Meanwhile in Space... Brandon, now in Human Form, is "arrested" in the back of their van which they sealed for the safety reasons for the suspect. Brandon: Sooo... I'm arrested? Robot 2: Yeeeeeeuuup. Brandon: Well that didn't sound very robot like Robot 1: Explain. Brandon: Never mind. You just didn't sound like robots or droids or whatever you are. Robot 2: What do we do with the suspect? Robot 1: He is no use to us. He will be disposed of when we approach the station then the plan will proceed. Brandon: What... The ship is then shot at by Sparky in Spaceship mode. Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! Robot 2: We are under attack. Robot 1: Return Fire. Robot 2: Weapons Systems disabled. Robot 1: Use Weapons. Robot 2: Weapons can not be fired from inside the ship. Robot 1: Then go outside. Robot 2: Opening the hatch would remove necessary elements needed to support suspect's lifespan. Brandon: You mean air? Robot 2: Suspect has no meaning to us. Robot 1: Suspect can be used as cover. Robot 2: Falling back to Base. The ship avoids getting shot at and heads back to the base. Coco: We're losing them. Sarah: They're heading towards that Space Station. Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! They follow the ship into the station. Sentro: Gorg. Commander Gorg: COMMANDER GORG! Sentro: There is an incoming ship approaching. Commander Gorg: Shooting at an officer is against the galactic law. Sentro: Commander, the droid ship has returned. Commander Gorg: With the creature, I suppose? Sentro: Yes, sir. Commander Gorg: Excellent. We haven't caught anything this fresh since 12 diagoks ago. A door opens and the droids, with Brandon, enter the command center of the station. Commander Gorg: Welcome Creature. Sentro: Human. Commander Gorg: Yes, I see. Brandon: Hey. What's new? Commander Gorg: With the power given to me by the Galactic Order, I place you under arrest for threat against an officer. Brandon: They attacked me. Commander Gorg: Tell it to the judge. Sentro: Ship coming in close. Commander Gorg: Blow them out of the sky. Sentro: We're in space... Commander Gorg: Whatever it is. (to droids) And as for you piles of junk, take him to the cells. Robot 1: No. Commander Gorg: What? Robot 2: No. Robot 1: We are not programmed to take orders from you or Sentro anymore. Brandon: I'm not sure what's happeni- (gets tossed away) AH! Commander Gorg, seeing them getting closer: What are you doing? Sentro make them stop. Sentro, pressing buttons: I can't! Robot 1: You will be like us. Commander Gorg: NO! Please! Robot 2, placing devices attached to wires on Sentro and Commander Gorg: Lifeforms contained. Commander Gorg: Sentro, What are they doing? Sentro: They're going to transfer their programming into us. Commander Gorg: What does that mean? Robot 1: You will be like us. Robot 2, activating switch: Activating Experiment. Electricity sizzles through the machines. The droids and the aliens get zapped and glow in blue and red energy. The Blue begins to overcome the red. Brandon gets up and sees this. Sarah, over Omnitrix: Brandon, are you okay? Brandon, to Omnitrix: I'm fine. Something's going on here. Sarah, over Omnitrix: I know. Scene switches to inside ship. A bright glow is coming from the station now. Sarah, to badge: We can see it from here. Coco: Brandon, You have to get out of there. Brandon: Not without Gorg and Sentro. Coco, over Omnitrix: That whole place is going to blow. Brandon, to Omnitrix: Not unless I do something. Brandon scrolls through the Omnitrix and slaps it down on Electrix's hologram. He then transforms into Electrix. Electrix: ELECTRIX! Time to shut you down. Electrix zaps the machine and begins to drain its energy. Robot 2: Error! Error! Experiment has been corrupted. The readings on the computers go insane. Electrix: I drained enough energy to shorten out the experiment but it doesn't look so good. Coco, over Omnitrix: Brandon, get out of there! Energy begins to build up and Electrix jumps out of the space and lands into the cargo bay of Sparky. Sparky then takes off as the station explodes. Once the cargo door closes, Electrix turns back into Brandon. Sarah and Coco met up with Brandon. Brandon: I tried to save them back I couldn't. Sarah, sitting next to Brandon: It's okay. You tried. Coco: Don't beat yourself up about it. Brandon: But I could have saved them. Sarah: You did your best. Coco, checking scanners: Wait... Something is still out there. Brandon: They're alive? Coco: I see two lifeforms on the scanners. Capable of breathing in space for very long periods of time. I'm sure the Mechanics can just drop by and give them a lift. Sarah: I feel like there was a lesson to be learned here. Brandon: Lesson is to go back to drinking milkshakes. Sparky then heads back to Earth but the scene is still at the site of the explosion. It then zooms in on a large piece of debree which rotates in space. When the open part of the debree lines up with the camera, yellow eyes flash through the darkness and electricity sizzles through. Voice: What happened? Figure: I don't know. But I feel... different. Figure 2: What's that feeling? Figure 1: I don't know. Figure 2: So what are we gonna do now? Figure 1: Um... I remember aliens and things blowing up. Figure 2: Look a ship! The old space vessel used by the droid floats there the piece of debree where the figures are. Figure 2: I want to ride! Figure 1: Do we have names? Figure 2, getting in vessel: I don't know. Figure 1: How about we call ourselves... The Figure steps out of the darkness and it revealed to be the droid looking a bit more life-like. Living Droid: The Robo-Bros. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *The Mechanics *Sparky *Commander Gorg *Sentro Aliens Used *Spidermonkey *Brainstorm *Swampfire *Electrix Villains *Commander Gorg (Temporarly) *Sentro (Temporaly) *Robot Droids/The Robo-Bros Trivia *This episode was thought of before ''Brandon 10: Alien Force was created. *Diagox is an alien time setting like minutes, hours and years for Humans. *Raxtarian Battle Guards are revealed as a species. *Sparky is used as a spaceship again. *It is revealed that there are more than one "Space Polices" out there. **It is also revealed that they work under the same Galactic Order Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3